bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Ogilvie
Parker Ogilvie is a member of the Preppies clique. He was voiced by Cory Anker. Character Description Parker is slightly taller than Jimmy. He has distinctive black hair, and wears the standard Preppie aquaberry sweater vest, along with gray slacks. In the wintertime he wears a dark blue scarf and a full sweater. His boxing outfit is maroon with yellow trim. He is one of two preps who don't speak with a faux English accent, the other one being Bif Taylor. Characteristics Despite being a Preppie, Parker seems to be a relatively decent person. He can in fact be heard battling against his own better nature, as it troubles him that he likes too many different people. He also once gave the Hobo a dollar, and still muses over why he did that, and will compliment opposing dodgeball teams if they beat his team. He does attack people in bad standing with the preppies, but his attacking line is "Just run away!". Most notably, after Jimmy leads Gord into a trap set by Johnny Vincent and the Greasers, Parker seems to be genuinely upset and disappointed, rather than contemptuously amused like Derby and Chad. Despite this, Parker does somewhat appear to believe that being rich entitles him. He buys grades from at least one teacher, and ponders why he can't buy friends. His difference from the other Preppies is reflected in his last name - while the Preppies have faux-British pretentions, Parker's last name is Scottish. In-game role Parker appears in many of the Preppie cutscenes and has several minor speaking lines. He is also one Jimmy's final opponent in the Boxing Challenge. During Halloween he dresses up as Dracula, and gives Jimmy a mission to throw itching powder on people. Quotes Wandering around *I wonder. If I doubled the payment, would my mark go up? *Why does father always have to be so unreasonable? It's not like it was worth anything. *I don't see what's wrong with buying friends. I mean, I have the money. *Tad and Gord will make fun of me if I keep liking her. *If she wants to be friends, it means I must have a chance. Conversing *I was so stupid! I gave a whole dollar to a beggar! *Did you ever pretend not to care to make a girl like you? Coming to aid * Leave my friend alone, you dog! Complimenting Jimmy or other preps *You're always so fashionable. *All those rumours about you, I don't believe any of them. *My daddy can get you a job. When attacking *I'm gonna feel bad about this tomorrow! *Just run away! *You have really been asking for it! *Why do you even try? *I'm afraid I have to beat you now! While fighting *Just run away! Knocked out *I hope no one saw that... When Jimmy has the option to hire Parker *Something for something, Hopkins. *You know how it is Hopkins. You gotta give me something first. Ogilvie, Parker Ogilvie, Parker